


Swimming Lessons

by Clarint



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all we really want, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarint/pseuds/Clarint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey had never really been exposed to water living on Jakku, there it was only really used to quench one's thirst, but since she since she moved to the Reisistance base she realised that water is much, much more widely used here for things like showers and baths. Rey has overheard many people on base talking about swimming, with a curious mind like Rey's, she finds herself by the side of a lake wondering how the concept of swimming actually works. BB-8 knowing this, calls for Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for "ethala" on tumblr! Thank you for the prompt! I really hope you all enjoy too!!

Rey was never really exposed to the concept of water when living on Jakku, so when she started living on the Resistance base she found out that water was much widely used here. She had her first shower which was an experience she would never forget, baths were one of her favourite features of the use of water - who wouldn't want to relax in warm water that soothes your skin and washes all the unpleasant experiences of the day away. However, the thing that was most fascinating to Rey, was how water could be found naturally, such as water falling out of the sky, and water found in large holes on the surface of the planet, called lakes, seas and rivers. 

On the many walks Rey had taken when staying on the base, she most definitely enjoyed walking in the forest nearby the base, it was filled with wonderful sights, her favourite being a lake she found once that had a small waterfall that cascaded down from a cliff into a large pool of clear water, so clear that you could see the small fish swimming near the shallow ends of the lake. 

BB-8 often kept Rey company on these walks, he would roll along beside her as she rambled on about her day, answering her with a series of small beeps. 

Today, Rey decided to go visit the waterfall lake, she wasn't sure what a waterfall was called or what a lake was called, but she enjoyed the sight nonetheless.

BB-8 and Rey quietly made their way between the trees, weaving in and out of small shrubbery, Rey having to pick BB-8 up when climbing over fallen tree trunks. 

"You know BB-8, I've heard many people talk about "swimming" around the base, I've always wondered what it would be like to be around so much water that you can't touch the ground, you just lay there floating. It must be an amazing feeling right?" Rey said excitedly as they neared the small lake. BB-8 answered with a few friendly chirps. 

"I would really like to try y'know? Find out what it feels like", Rey said, wondering if there was some things you had to take into consideration before swimming. BB-8 chirped again.

They finally arrived at the waterfall, the sound of rushing water filling the space around the girl and the droid. Rey looked around, her mouth slightly agape, taking everything in as if she hadn't been here before, every time was a first time for Rey.

She slowly walked over to the edge, gliding her hand across the surface of the cool and seemingly fragile water. "This is amazing BB-8", she said to the small droid which was now by her side, looking at her then at the water. 

Rey slipped her shoes off and placed them beside her as she sat down on a large rock by the lake, she rolled up her trousers to her knees and slowly placed one foot in the water, then the other. The water felt like bliss, so clear that she could see her own toes wiggling around under the water. 

"BB-8 do you know how swimming works?" Rey asked, her head dropping to one shoulder curiously. BB-8 made a series of small beeps.

"Do you think I need to learn to swim?"

BB-8 made a chirp that sounded like he agreed.

"Oh", Rey looked over at BB-8, a look of despair crossed her face. BB-8 looked towards her, then let out another series of excited chirps before he zoomed off into the forest, leaving Rey behind.

"Hey! BB-8! Come back? Where did you go?", Rey shouted after him, standing up off the rock almost going after him, before deciding that it was pointless and that she would rather stay and enjoy the water and the scenery a little longer.

As Rey splashed her feet in the water enjoyably, she heard rustling and some excited chirps that sounded very familiar, before BB-8 returned from out of some bushes, he made a few circles on the spot before looking towards the trees behind the lake expectantly.

"Hey, BB-8! You're back! Where did yo-", Rey began.

"BB-8 where are you?!", a male voice sounded from behind the trees. Suddenly a male figure in a white and orange suit emerged into a small opening. 

"Oh there you are-", Poe started "Rey!", he said, his palms resting against his knees as he bent down to catch his breath - running in that suit probably wasn't the easiest Rey pondered. 

"Oh, hey Poe, I wasn't expecting you", Rey said quizzically, throwing a glance at BB-8, who chirped happily. Truth be told Rey had never really spoken to Poe properly, thay had only shared a few words when interrupting each other at the med bay, when the other was visiting Finn. 

"That's weird, BB-8 said you needed urgent help", Poe said, taking quick glances between Rey and the tiny droid. 

"Ah I see, well actually, BB-8 and I were taking a walk and we came here, because I wanted to know what swimming felt like, but BB-8 said that you need to learn how to swim. I guess he interpreted that as needing help" Rey said quietly, slightly embarrassed at her situation, her feet dangling from the rock, lightly touching the water's surface. 

"I see", Poe started, a smile appearing on his face. "So you want to learn how to swim?" 

Rey looked up at him, hope glimmering in her almond-shaped eyes, "Yes! I would love to! I really want to know how it feels!" 

"Well, one thing I can say is that it's amazing, and that if you wanted me to I could definitely teach you" Poe said, his smile growing wider.

"You really don't have to burden yourself, I'll probably be useless at it..." Rey said with a sorry look on her face,"But it would be really kind of you"

Poe chuckled, "Of course, I would love to", he answered with a smile. He started to undo the multiple buckles on his fly suit. Rey watched him slip his suit off, before looking away slightly ashamed as her cheeks turned a dusty pink. Poe slid out of his suit, a vest and a pair of lightly-fabricated trousers beneath it, he placed his suit on a rock away from the lake. 

Poe looked towards Rey, who had turned away shyly. "You-uh, might want to take as much clothing off as you can, so that you have something dry to change into afterwards", Poe coughed, trying not to seem to awkward. 

"O-okay" Rey answered, slipping out of the long-sleeved top she was wearing and her rolled up trousers, leaving her in a small vest and her underwear, over which Poe tried not to linger too long, as he slipped his vest over his shoulders, leaving him bare chested.

"C'mere", Poe motioned to Rey, "First you want to get used to the water", he said with a smile as he pointed to the shallow parts of the lake. "Let's go over there". Rey followed Poe, looking over his muscular back, without being noticed. 

Rey watched Poe slowly dip both of his feet into the cool water, before taking a few steps so that the water was up to his thighs. Rey attempted to follow his lead, but when she placed a foot in the water, she felt something brush her foot which made her shriek and jump back onto shore. This made Poe chuckle, "It was just a fish, don't worry, they're harmless here", he said, before stretching out a hand for Rey to take.

Rey held onto Poe's large hand and tried again, this time succeeding. Poe lead her further into the deeper parts, where the water was up to their wastes. He smiled as he watched Rey curiously wade through the water.

"Now, you stay here while I show you what swimming is" he beamed, before letting her hand go and disappearing under the water. Rey watched as he disappeared, a worried look crossed her face, before relief washed over when she saw him emerge from the water a little further away. 

"See?" he shouted, Rey nodded. Poe made his way back through the water to Rey.

"First, we're going to go into the slightly deeper water where you can let go of the ground underneath you.

"Let go of the ground? I don't think i can do that!" Rey said worriedly. 

"Of course you can" Poe said, "I believe in you" he smiled warmly. This is when Rey really noticed his beautiful features - his now wet curly hair that was undeniably sexy, his tanned skin, friendly eyes, and warm smile. Rey smiled back, "Okay".

Poe now held Rey with both hands, she slowly lifted one leg and then the other, "Welldone! Now move your feet around to keep afloat", Poe said to her, he moved onto his back and showed her how to move her feet by splashing his own up and down on the surface of the water. Rey giggled and copied his actions. 

"I'm doing it!" Rey said happily. "I believe you are", Poe answered with a chuckle. 

After a little while Rey began to get the hang of swimming, moving her feet around under the water, her hands keeping her balanced as she swam around the small lake. 

Poe had now let go of her so that she could teach herself the rest while he made his way to where the waterfall hit the water of the lake, he went under it, the water falling from above hitting the top of his head, making him look funny. Rey giggled at the sight before joining him. 

"Do you think you're brave enough to go underwater?" Poe asked Rey.

"Yeah!" she beamed, as she watched Poe disappear under the water, she followed his lead and bent her head down into the water, she kept her eyes shut close until she felt safe enough to open them. She couldn't see very clearly but what she could see what Poe sticking his tongue out at her and blowing bubbles, which made Rey giggle, making bubles herself. 

"This is great!" Rey said to Poe after coming back up for air. "Aha! But wait, let me show you one more trick before we finish!", Poe said mischievously. "You stay here okay?"

Poe quickly made his way to the edge of the lake, climbing out, the only clothing on him plastered around his well shaped lower body, Rey couldn't help but feel heat rise in her cheeks. It wasn't a surprise to her that he was as good looking as he was, everyone at the base swooned over him, it wasn't surprising to Rey that she found herself completely engrossed by his charm. She watched Poe quickly climb up the cliff behind the lake to where the water from the waterfall fell, curiously Rey watched as Poe appeared over the edge of the cliff above the lake. 

"No way", Rey said to herself, her mouth slightly agape.

"You ready?" Poe shouted down to her, before diving off the edge. Rey watched Poe do one flip through the air before straightening his body out, finishing his small show with a large splash when he hit the water. Rey smiled widely and what she had seen, but her facial expression changed quickly to worry when she couldn't see Poe emerge from the water. 

"Poe?! Poe! Where are you?", she shouted, worry laced in her voice. She swam over to where he landed, wading through the water, searching for the man but here was nowhere to be found. 

She felt something brush against her leg, making her shriek. That definitely didn't feel like a small fish. 

Suddenly she was lifted out of the water, finding herself enveloped in Poe's arms, his smile wider than ever.

Rey pushed at Poe's shoulder "Don't you dare ever do that again! I thought you died!" she said, a pout evident on her face. Then she realised how close she was to Poe's bare chest, her cheeks turning a bright pink, as she looked away embarrassed.

Poe grinned cheekily, "Oh yeah? I'm glad you were worried" he said to her before placing her back in the water out of his grasp. Both were now looking at each other, Poe softly placed one hand behind Rey's head, the other on her cheek, wiping away the water drops off her face with his thumb. His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips, before he moved closer to her, bringing their cold and shivering lips together. Lips moving in sync, Rey's fingers laced through Poe's wet and tangled hair. They separated slowly, noses still touching, before Rey pressed her body against Poe's, arms wrapping around each other. 

As they stood silently in the water, embraced in each other, Poe felt Rey shiver slightly in his arms, he pulled his head away to look at her, noticing that her lips had turned a shade of light blue, her skin covered in goosebumps. "Rey... you're shivering! Come on, let's get out or you'll catch a cold!" Poe quietly rambled before pulling her towards the shore.

Once they got out, they realised they didn't really have anything to dry themselves off, only dry clothes. Poe pondered on what to do, before slipping his dry vest over his wet form, and slipping his shoes back on. He then looked at Rey who had wrapped her arms around her fragile body, unsure of what to do with her own clothes.

Poe wondered over to her with his fly suit, which was thick and warm. "Here put this on", he passed her his large suit.

"What about you?" she asked with worry in her eyes. 

"I'll be fine", he smiled. He turned away out of curtsy, as Rey stepped into his suit, unsure of how to do it up. "Poe-uh, I'm not sure how to do it up." 

Poe turned around, "Here I'll help", he did up the zips and buckles, distracting himself with them from her own wet clothes that stuck to her body. 

As soon as the buckles were done up, Rey took a deep sigh as the material inside the suit warmed her cold body. Poe smiled, before picking up her clothes and motioning for her to follow him. He chuckled at how Rey looked in his suit, it was no doubt too big for her, the shoulder slumping around her own. He also noticed that BB-8 was no where in sight, that sly droid. 

They made their way to the base, but had to be quiet and sneaky to escape suspicious eyes. He laughed as he watched Rey struggle in his suit as they ran down the hallway of the barracks. 

"Don't laugh", Rey huffed in response, as they neared Poe's room. He opened the door and let Rey in. He immediately went to find some towels and warm clothes for the both of them, before helping Rey out of the suit again. He handed her a towel and some of his own warmer clothes, he turned around to let her undress, while doing the same himself, however what he didn't notice was Rey stealing a few sneaky glances at him.


	2. Another Lesson To Be Taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have returned from their evening swimming lessons, however their circumstances as such lead to other lessons to be taught.

Once Rey finished changing she contently sat down on the edge of Poe's bed as he discarded the wet clothes, and hung his fly suit up to dry. He then turned around and strolled over to Rey, crouching before her with a curious smile hung upon his lips. "You have some dirt on your cheek", he chuckled before moving his hand up to her face, wiping away at the dirt with the soft pad of his thumb. Rey's cheek's heated at his action, as she watched his eyes wander back to her own, before hiss hand moves to the side of her face, caressing it lightly, his face moving ever so close to hers, eyes fluttering shut, their lips brought together again, moving in almost poetic sync, both of Poe's hands gently tilting Rey's head, for him to gain more access, Rey's hands carefully moving to the back of his head, tugging at the short curly hairs.

Pulling apart from each other, breath slightly hitched, they looked towards each other. 

"I've been wanting this since the day I met you", Poe admitted shyly, his thumb travelling across Rey's features.

"Me too", Rey murmed.

Poe moved himself towards Rey's body, lips interlocking again. He placed one hand towards the back of her head, the other under the curve of her back, slowly lowering her onto the bed, moving himself on top. 

It would be a lie to say that Poe hadn't dreamed about caressing Rey in the way he was now, but he was never sure she felt the same, it was no doubt that being the best pilot in the galaxy gave him some privileges, sleeping around being one of them. However, none of the others felt as right as this felt right now. 

"P-poe, I need you", Rey murmured underneath him. Poe answered with a small hum. Poe's hands now traveled along Rey's fragile body, taking in all of her perfect curves, her back arching towards him as one hand traveled over her breasts momentarily, the other getting dangerously close to her aroused core. He softly broke away from her lips, moving down her neck to her collar bone, leaving gentle butterfly kisses everywhere he went. Pressing against Rey's core with his hips, his hands traveled to the bottom of the jumper he had given her, slowly lifting it up off her shy frame, revealing her ivory coloured, lace bra.

Rey felt the need to do something herself, so her own hands moved to the base of Poe's t-shirt, bunching it up in her hands, as Poe took her lip between his own, biting down softly. Rey lifted his shirt off, while her hands explored his almost chiseled front and back.

"I can't take this, p-please", Rey mewled into Poe's neck, Poe growled back in acknowledgement. 

He moved down to her aching core, his hands working on removing the trousers she was wearing, while his mouth ran along her bare stomach, leaving gentle kisses here and there. 

He moved her panties to one side as he moved his finger up and down her slit, as his mouth worked around her thighs, then replacing the finger. He moved his tongue up and down slowly taking in the sweet scent, before finding her clit and gently nibbling at it, this received him a quick jolt and quiet whimper, a smile growing on his lips as he continued working on her clit. 

"M-more please, give me more!" Rey pleaded from above. 

Poe chuckled, bringing a hand up to his mouth, giving his fingers a quick lick before twisting her clit between two fingers. He inserted one finger, pumping slowly, bringing his mouth back to her clit. He could feel that she was close now as he breathing became rapid and coarse, her hips moving in sync with his own movements. 

Hearing Rey, made Poe the more aroused, his fingers moving as quickly as possible to bring her to her high. Suddenly her hips jolted one last time, a deep groan escaping her lips, Poe drove her through it, lifting his gaze to her ecstatic figure. 

Poe moved back up to her face, licking his lips. "How was that, Princess?", he asked lustfully. 

"Amazing", Rey moaned, still coming down from her high. As Poe lingered above her, she felt his own arouse against her thigh. She contemplated the consequences, then moved her hand to the back of Poe's head to bring him close to her mouth, "But I want more". This time, Poe's eyes turned dark from lust, "As you wish, Princess" he cooed into her ear, moving his hands behind her back, swiftly unclasping her bra and discarding it to the floor.

Rey shifted slightly underneath him, her anxiety filled her body momentarily, scared that she wasn't enough as Poe's gaze ran along her entire body, as he pushed her panties off. That same anxiety turned into greed when his hands played with her breasts, his wet, hot mouth coming back to her own, kissing her passionately. As they did so, she moved her hands to the zipper of his trousers, before he kicked them off on his own, his erection now visible and large. 

He could feel Rey uncomfortably shift underneath him, concern filled him and he looked down at her, "Are you sure you're ok?", he asked, concerned. He didn't want to push her. 

He watched Rey gulp lightly, "Mhm" she murmured.

"It's ok, just tell me if you want to stop", he said gently, kissing her lightly. Rey's stomach became filled with butterflies as Poe discarded his boxers, revealing his large erection. She always thought he was being so nice and charming to people to compensate for a small size, but truly, he had nothing to compensate for, her core aching for more. 

Poe brought himself towards her, one arm wrapping around her securely, gently nibbling on her lower lip to distract her. He used his other hand to guide himself towards her core. She could feel him throbbing against her wet core. He moved his cock up and down slowly, teasing her entrance. Rey, however, needed him, and she needed him now, her hips buckling against the touch, Poe taking that as a cue. He slowly pushed against her entrance, as to not hurt her too much with his size. Rey cried out as his full length entered her. Poe stayed still for a moment, making sure Rey was okay, his lips placing soft kisses along her hairline and neck. 

Once he was certain she was okay he started to move, his breath faulting as he felt her tightness around him. Rey moved her hands to his back, her nails digging into his skin, as his actions hurt her a little at first, after a few slow moves in and out, she got used to his size and pulled his body closer to hers. Poe started to pick up his pace, sweat building on his forehead. Rey let out loud moans and his large size easily hit her G-spot, making her feel completely intoxicated. 

It wasn't long before Rey reached her high once again, Poe could feel her tighten around him, he pushed on through her ecstasy as she moaned his name out loud, he tried to hush her by placing his mouth softly on hers as he continued to move in and out, close to his own high. A few moves later he stopped as he came into her, she could feel him inside her, both of their breathing hard against each other.

Poe collapsed beside Rey on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. Rey moved towards Poe, her hands snaking around his muscular figure, his own arms wrapping around her protectively, planting a small kiss atop her hot head, his head resting above her. They both fell into deep sleep, both waking up a little too late for their training the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
